madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 11 Chapter 1
Summary Part 1 The Sun Festival In Zhcted, Silesia, where like every year, the annual Sun Festival is held and the grandiose festivities and events attract the aristocrats and visitors across the continent. From Silesia's Imperial Palace, Tigre remains uncomfortable over his regal attire as he begins to think about his remaining days in Zhcted. It reveals that days after Kazakov's death in Birche Lakeside, Tigre and Mashas traveled to the Imperial Palace in Silesia to meet King Viktor regarding the incident in Asvarre Seas that resulted Tigre's disappearance. As his apology, King Viktor permits Tigre's early return to Brune without waiting for three years while suggesting that Tigre participate in the annual Sun Festival before leaving Zhcted. After Mashas for Brune to report his findings, Tigre goes off to the capital to celebrate the festival with Lim and Titta. After being called out by several aristocrats, Tigre joins the crowd and meet Elen along the way. Whilst telling the Brune Hero to at least praise her regal attire, which including the silver bracelet she wears at her left arm, Elen also remarks Tigre's first Sun Festival before inviting him to meet everyone in the Banquet Hall Room, which Tigre obliges. Upon meeting Lim and Titta, who are wearing their formal attire, Tigre's the girls beauty but he is being lectured by Lim of choosing wise words to avoid embarrassment. Regardless Lim informs to both Elen and Tigre that Mila and Sofy have arrived in Silesia Imperial Palace and they were resting in their respective rooms. Anticipating to reunite the War-Maidens he knew, Tigre decides to pay them a visit. Part 2: Reunion with the Vanadises Tigre's Reunion with the Vanadises (Part 1) Firstly, Tigre and the three girls visits Mila whose regal dress astonishes Tigre, prompting him to think Mila looks like a snow fairy. Mila however dubiously seeing Tigre before being greeted by Tigre's smile and greetings. Regardless, Mila is relief to see Tigre's safe and healthy condition despite she denies her worries about him, prompting Elen sarcastically tease Mila to hug Tigre if she missed him, something which Mila considers as "indecent". Anyways, Mila thanks Tigre for the Black Tea and whilst she urges her to give the present in person next time, she also tells Tigre that she will invite him to Olmutz for her self-brewed tea someday. She then turns her attention towards Titta and praises the maid for finding Tigre in Lebus, though Titta replies that she was able to reunite her master through Mashas's and Lim's help. Nevertheless, they leave Mila's room and find Sofy. Seeing her friends entering her guest room, Sofy walks towards to Tigre and hugs him with her arms, much to the girls's dumbfounded reaction. Mila urges her to let Tigre go but Sofy request her friend to give her more time since she has anticipated her reunion with Tigre; furthermore, she also recalls about how Tigre's disappearance haunts her and her reaction after learning Tigre's survival, where she was so happy that she almost cried in joy. Still in Sofy's clutches, Tigre apologizes to Sofy for making her worry and thanking her for the rescue attempt before Sofy eventually releases Tigre. Anyways, Tigre asks Sofy about Olga's whereabouts, to which Sofy replies that she has just arrived in the imperial palace while suggests to find her together. Despite worrying over Olga's uneasy friendship with Sofy, Tigre still let the Light Vanadis to join his group and find Olga. Tigre's Reunion with the Vanadises (Part 2) At the corridor , Whilst on their way to find Olga, Tigre and the five girls meet Liza in the middle of the royal corridor. After their formal greetings, Tigre asks Liza about her right arm, to which Liza tells Tigre to touch her right hand for his confirmation. As Tigre gently holding her right hand, which he feels like a child, Liza tells Tigre that her slow recovery only allows her to write and holding small object. Nevertheless, Tigre is happy over her arm's recovery whilst gently grasping her right with his hands, much to Liza's delight. Mila and Sofy are surprised over such scene and they immediately asks Tigre about his relationship with Liza, to which Tigre tells his story about his amnesia and his life in Lebus with for almost two months. Part 3: Election of Eugene Shevarin ---TBA--- Part 4: Between Ambitions and Benevolence ---TBA--- Part 5: Discussion Regarding the Demons ---TBA--- Tigre's Mother Valentina's Objection However, Valentina interjects the conversation as she claims that since Tigre would be coming back to Brune after the festival, she cannot guarantee that Tigre will be visiting Zhcted anytime soon. When Valentina ask Tigre if he can seek and destroy the demons, Tigre responds by telling Valentina that he hasn't decided yet because he didn't know their purpose nor their number. Regardless, Tigre tells everyone that the meeting purpose is to share any information about the demons and asks them to immediately tell him and the Vanadises if anyone find one demon. When Tigre requests Valentina for her cooperation, Valentina answers the call by telling Tigre that she will provide some help while smiling despite Elen's early suspicions. Valentina adds that since everyone decides to take action, she had to go along with the plan anyways. She then tells everyone to excuse herself from the conversation before Tigre thanks the Void Vanadis for her participation. After nodding, Valentina leaves the room while the others bid their farewell as well. Tigre's Thoughts About Valentina After Sofy silently seeing Valentina's leave from the room, Tigre tells everyone that Valentina looks like a good person. Elen however pinches Tigre's ear and tells him that he has a poor judgement upon a woman. When Tigre denies it, Elen tells Tigre that she will "educate" him in order not to be deceive by a woman like Valentina, only to be teased by Sofy over her jealousy as she blushes red while put her hands away from Tigre. Olga speaks up to everyone that while she also didn't feel Valentina as a bad person, she also feels anxious because she believes that Valentina didn't believe their story. Tigre however tells Olga that because she never seen demons before in her life. Nevertheless, Elen tells everyone that they had to restrain from doing anything, where everyone reluctantly agree. The meeting proceeds when Mila discussing how to contact with Tigre before his departure to Brune. Part 6: Valentina Desire to Meet Tigre In her guestroom, Valentina takes her break whilst remarking the previous meeting with Tigre and her fellow Vanadises, Valentina also seemly relief to see Tigre physically while learning over his attributes-especially his patience despite his lax of ambitions- and planning to see Tigre alone again without the other Vanadises's interference. Having thinking over the Vanadises's unexpected changes, espoecially Liza and Mila, Valentina also begins to think about her meeting with almost everyone, including Ganelon and Drekavac. However, she prefer to watch the events while waiting for a right moment for her act. Part 7: Demons and the Three-Headed Goddess Elsewhere, Drekavac and Vodyanoy are walking into an unknown temple in an unknown place. Vodyanoy asks Drekavac why did he let Baba Yaga die but Drekavac tells Vodyanoy that it was because of Koschei, which silence the frog demon. While reaching into the steepest part of the temple, Vodyanoy and Drekavac see a huge wall sculpture of a three-faced goddess bring a dragon into submission. While resuming over the "Bow"'s growth, Drekavac remarks over his anticipation to see the world of chaos in an eerie way before both demons leaving the ancient temple. Characters *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted *Eleonora Viltaria *Limlisha *Titta *Ludmila Lourie *Sofya Obertas *Elizaveta Fomina *Olga Tamm *Valentina Glinka Estes *Ilda Kurtis *Eugene Shevarin *Vodyanoy *Drekavac Mentioned *Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles *Baba Yaga *Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Trivia Unanswered Question *Tigre's mother is mentioned for the first time in the series but her background is shrouded with mystery aside from her passing when young Tigre turned nine. Furthermore, her connection with Tir Na Fal is remain a mystery despite her status as a daughter of Brune's Royal Gardener. *Being the wildcard among the Vanadises, it is unsure if Valentina either truly helping Tigre to slay the demons or using Tigre's return to Brune to wreck more chaos. *It is remain unknown if the three-faced goddess is related to any known lore in the series, such as King of the Magic Bullet. *Olga's bold marriage proposal has turned to a heat for love rivals amongst all Vanadis (Except Valentina) include Lim and Titta. This further questioned about Vanadis and the girls future actions to win Tigre's heart. Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 11